


Surprise

by one_short_fuse



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_short_fuse/pseuds/one_short_fuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai takes drastic measures to get Uruha to <i>get a clue</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is really going on in their lives. This is a work of fiction, born from my dirty imagination, and any resemblance to real people or events is pure coincidence. No disrespect is intended, and I earn no money from this.

Kai was getting frustrated. Was Uruha _blind_? He'd been leaving hints here and there, some subtle and some not so subtle (or so he thought) and Uruha just _didn't get it._ What did he have to do, strip naked for the man and tie a bow around his cock, with a note that said "eat me"?  
  
Kai shook his head. No, that was just _silly_. And with his luck he'd end up tying the bow too tight and cutting off circulation to his cock. And THAT would be a tragedy.  
  


  
  
"Thanks for dinner, Kai. I've been so busy working on this song, I've been living off instant ramen for days."  
  
Kai laughed. "That's no good! Are you making progress, though?"  
  
Uruha nodded before finishing his glass of wine. "Yeah, I am. There's one part that I'm not happy with, that's what I've been working on the most, but... I like what I've got so far."  
  
They talked a little bit more about their schedules and the upcoming tour as Kai cleared away the dishes and refilled their wine glasses. He checked his watch - another twenty minutes or so, and he should know whether this new plan worked.  
  
"Feel like watching a movie?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm. I really should head back home... get more work done..."  
  
"Come on, Uruha. How often have you left your apartment since you started working on that song?"  
  
Uruha looked up at the ceiling as he thought. "This is the first time."  
  
Kai threw up his hands. "See? You're staying for a movie, then. You can't stay holed up _all_ the time."  
  
Uruha smiled. "I guess you're right. Did you have anything in mind?"

 

 

The movie had barely started before Uruha began fidgeting where he sat on the couch. Kai glanced sideways at the man - at his crotch - and saw a very noticeable tent there. Ignoring it, he said, "Are you okay, Uruha? You're... twitchy."  
  
Uruha blushed. "I've... erm."  
  
Kai gave Uruha's 'problem' a pointed look. "You can't have enjoyed the movie _that_ much, it just started."  
  
The blush in Uruha's cheeks deepened. "I don't know why..." He shifted around some more, trying to find a comfortable position, but he was _so hard_ nothing seemed to work.  
  
 _I have you now, Uruha,_ Kai thought, slipping from the couch to kneel in front of Uruha. "I could help you with that...?"  
  
Uruha hesitated, but finally nodded. "Please...?"  
  
"My pleasure," Kai said with a smile, pulling the zipper down. 

 

  
  
Kai flopped back into bed after having fetched a pack of cigarettes and opening the window. His arse was pleasantly sore, and Uruha had a _very_ satisfied smile on his face.  
  
"Uruha, I have a confession to make."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Kai lit the cigarette Uruha held between his lips. "I've wanted this to happen for a long time."  
  
Uruha sat up straighter, back against the headboard. "What, sex? Us?"  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you say something before?"  
  
Kai took Uruha's cigarette and took a drag from it, blowing the smoke towards the window. He moved to sit straddling Uruha's lap. "I wasn't sure how. I tried giving you hints... but you never saw them."  
  
Uruha laughed. "I'm not good with that sort of thing. You know that."  
  
Kai snorted. "Yeah, I know _now._ So... what do you think? Can we do this again? A lot?"  
  
Pushing himself forward, Uruha gave Kai a kiss. "Yeah. This was really, really good. Better than dinner."  
  
Kai beamed, then went serious again. "I have another secret..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kai bit his lip, hoping he wouldn't destroy everything with what he was about to say. "It's about your surprise boner..."

 

  
  
As it turned out, he didn't destroy everything when he admitted to putting viagra in Uruha's food. But he _did_ earn himself a very intense spanking.  
  
Not that he was complaining.  
  
Not in the least.


End file.
